Childhood Friends or Lovers?
by Blue-Winged-Wind
Summary: Summary: Mikan and Hotaru are step-sisters and Natsume and Ruka are step-brothers. The 4 of them were childhood friends. Natsume and Ruka left. What'll happen when they meet again?
1. Goodbye

**Childhood Friends Forever OR Going To Be Lovers?**

**Summary: Mikan and Hotaru are step-sisters and Natsume and Ruka are step-brothers. The 4 of them were childhood friends, Natsume and Ruka left. What'll happen if they meet again!?**

* * *

Mari-chan: I'm so excited, because it's my first!

Mikan: Me too!

Mari-chan: Please do the disclaimer Hotaru-chan!

Hotaru: Mari-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice, she just wants to make stories about Gakuen Alice.

Natsume: GET TO THE STORY ALREADY!

Mari-chan: If you say so!

Ruka: By the way, please R&R, and some characters are OOC.

* * *

_It was early in the morning, Hotaru and Ruka were playing at the sandbox, while Mikan and Natsume were fighting at the swing, their mothers are talking at the bench._

Mikan: Hey! I came here first!

Natsume: Sorry, but you're a slowpoke, so I got first.

Mikan: B-b-but! It was my idea...

Natsume: And ideas aren't meant to be said to others.

Mikan: _sniff _Natsume is being mean!

Natsume: Don't cry baka!

Mikan: _sniff _O-okay... You can use the swing I'll just go to the slide...

Natsume: I have an idea, you can sit on top of me.

Mikan: Really!? (sudden change of mood)

Natsume: Really.

_Natsume sat on the chair and Mikan sat on him, and they flew up high._

Mikan: Whee! Natsume, this is fun!

Natsume: I can't believe you're so heavy.

Mikan: Gomene...

Natsume: N-no! I-its alright!

_**At the sandbox...**_

Hotaru: Ruka, look at those two they look like... (was cut out by Ruka)

Ruka: Like lovers.

Hotaru: Yup. But who told you that you can cut what I'm saying?

Ruka: N-no one. S-sorry.

_**Back to Natsume and Mikan...**_

Mikan: Ne, Natsume who do you hate the most?

Natsume: You.

_A teardrop fell from Mikan's cheek._

Mikan: Why..?

Natsume: Your a real baka! I was just kidding.

Mikan: I-I see.

_Mikan's tear dried up and her cheeks were puffy._

Natsume: M-Mikan... What if Ruka and I will leave tomorrow what will you do?

Mikan: I will... Cry...

Natsume: I see, but remember I don't want you to cry ok?

Mikan: But...

Natsume: You'll be 10x times uglier than the usual.

Mikan: I see. But, of course even if you leave, we'll be able to meet up next time, so I'll smile, and wait for you and Ruka, or I'll be the one who'll follow you.

Natsume: That's much better.

Mikan: But you and Ruka won't leave right?

_Natsume didn't answer._

Mikan: You won't leave right!?

_Natsume still didn't answer._

Mikan: Answer me!

Natsume: We will leave tomorrow... 10 a.m.

Mikan: I-I see...

Natsume: Promise me one thing, you will NOT cry.

Mikan: Fine. But you should NOT change.

Nasume: Fine.

_**At the sandbox...**_

Ruka: H-hey Hotaru... What will you do if I and Natsume leave?

Hotaru: I see you're leaving tomorrow... It's obvious by your face and by your question. And sometimes I see it on television. The girl/boy would leave and tell it on the last day. That's so old! But when you two leave I'll be stuck with Mikan. And geez she's so clumsy!

Ruka: Hehehe! I see... Tomorrow we'll be leaving at 11 a.m.

Hotaru: And I know that you'll be leaving at 10 a.m. because I saw at the television that they say the time late than the real time so that they won't be seeing the one they love on the last day. That's so old Ruka.

Ruka: You're so addicted to television.

Hotaru: I know, I know! But did Natsume tell Mikan already?

Ruka: He told me that he'll tell Mikan about it.

Hotaru: But I'm wondering she should be crying now because she hates goodbyes...

Ruka: I know.

Houki: Hotaru! Mikan! Let's go now.

Hotaru: Okay.

Mikan: Okay!

_Mikan and Hotaru left with their mother(Hotaru)/stepmother(Mikan)._

Namiya: Natume, Ruka... Did you tell them already?

Natsume: Hn.

Ruka: Yes...

Namiya: I see... Let's go home.

Ruka: Okay.

Natsume; Fine.

_**8:30 p.m. at Ruka and Natsume's room...**_

Ruka: So, why didn't she cry?

Natsume: We made a deal...

Ruka: What deal?

Natsume: I told her not to cry, and she told me not to change.

Ruka: I see.

Natsume: How 'bout Hotaru?

Ruka: I told her a lie, and she didn't believed the lie, and she knew what time we will be leaving even I said a lie.

Natsume: She's so addicted to television after all.

Ruka: You're right.

Natsume: She didn't gave you much time to explain huh?

Ruka: Yup, she said my tricks were too old.

Natsume: I see... Night Ruka, I'm quite sleepy...

Ruka: Yeah, night.

_**8:30 at Mikan and Hotaru's room...**_

Hotaru: Did you know that Natsume and Ruka will be leaving?

Mikan: Yeah.

Hotaru: Why didn't you cry?

Mikan: Because... We had a deal.

Hotaru: What was the deal about, other than Natsume telling you not to cry?

Mikan: Hotaruuuuu! You're a genius! Natsume's part of the deal was that.

Hotaru: What's your part?

Mikan: I told Natsume not to change.

Hotaru: I see.

Mikan: Hotaruuu, can I borrow Puffles for tonight?

Hotaru: No.

Mikan: Why?

Hotaru: Because the genius Hotaru says so.

Mikan: Eh!?

Hotaru: That was a joke.

Mikan: So you'll let me borrow Puffles tonight?

Hotaru: Yup, but you need to let me borrow Pillow.

Mikan: Okay!

Hotaru: Night Mikan.

Mikan: Night Hotaru.

**_At the airport the next day..._**

Mikan: Bye Ruka and Natsume. Take care.

Hotaru: Bye you two.

Natsume: Bye.

Ruka: Bye.

_They were about to leave already._

Natsume: Mikan I love you!

_Ruka and Hotaru were shocked of the sudden confession._

Mikan: I'll answer that the next time we meet. Bye Natsume!

Natsume: Okay I'll wait for it!!

Mikan: Remember our deal!

Natsume: Okay!

_Ruka and Natsume left already._


	2. Regrets and Apologies

Mari-chan: Ne, Ruka-pyon what do you think will happen this chapter?

Ruka: I don't know I'm not the writer.

Natsume: What a great answer Ruka!

Mari-chan: Nat-su-me!!

Natsume: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice and never will because she's an I-DI-OT

Mari-chan: Natsume no baka! sob

Mikan: Natsume that's bad...

Hotaru: R & R please... OOCs can be seen.

* * *

_After 5 years, Mikan and Hotaru was also going to Tokyo where Natsume went. They studied in Alice Academy._

**_At Alice Academy..._**

Teacher: What a lovely morning it is right class?

Students (except Natsume): Yes...

Teacher: We have 2 new students today.

Students: Okay...

Teacher: Come in ladies. And introduce yourselves.

**_They went in the classroom..._**

Mikan: Hi everyone! My name is Sakura Mikan. I am 15 years old. I studied at Seien Academy before I came to this school. I hope every--

**_Mikan saw Natsume with another girl they were kissing..._**

Teacher: Mikan?

Hotaru: Mikan?

Mikan: H-hai!?

Hotaru: Why'd you stop?

Mikan: N-nothing... A-as I was saying, I hope everyone treats me well and be TRUE friends and keep their promises to me if they have one...

All the boys except Natsume and the girls looked at the 15 year old uber beautiful girl who's hair was down to her waist. Mikan was feeling unsafe.

Hotaru: Stop staring at her! She's already taken. By the way I'm Imai Hotaru. I came from Seien Academy. 15 years old. treat me well.

**_Ruka noticed that it was Hotaru and Mikan..._**

Ruka: Hotaru! Mikan! It's been a long time!

Hotaru: Ru...ka...

Mikan: Ruka-pyon!

Teacher: So you three know each other.

**_Natsume dropped the girl that was on his lap..._**

Natsume: Include me.

Girl: Natsume you dropped me.

Teacher: So you four are friends.

Mikan: Sorry but I don't know that person.

Hotaru: I don't know him too.

Natsume: Hey! You two! It's me Natsume.

Mikan: I don't know any Natsume.

Hotaru: I don't know any Natsume that is a chick boy.

Teacher: Ah I see. Well I'm Narumi.

Mikan: Narumi-sensei who will be my seatmate?

Narumi: Oh you two sit beside Ruka. And Mikan your partner will be Natsume. And Hotaru you'll be partner with Ruka.

Mikan: What!?

Hotaru: Okay.

Narumi: That's the only thing I'll be saying. Today is freetime.

Students: Yippie!

**_They (Mikan and Hotaru) went to their dorms... And met at the biggest sakura tree._**

Mikan: Hotaru! My dorm is a big room!

Hotaru: Mine too. Mikan, why'd did you stop at the intro?

Mikan: I saw... I saw... NATSUME KISSING A GIRL!

Hotaru: What!?

_Natsume was at the branch of the tree, Hotaru and Mikan didn't notice him._

**Natsume's POV**

_I heard Mikan cry, I guess she broke our deal..._

_"He broked our deal! I can't believe him! I told him I was going to answer his feelings when we meet again, but I won't now! And I'll break our deal too!" Mikan said._

_Those words broke my heart... I never thought I'd make the person I love most cry. I never remembered my confession to her until now. I never thought I'd break my deal and her deal. _

_"I HATE HIM!" Mikan shouted._

_Those words shattered my whole life..._

_I...never really thought of her... Like Ruka did to them..._

**End of Natsume's POV**

Mikan: You know what Hotaru, I'm an idiot for falling in love with him.

Hotaru: You're right.

_Ruka came..._

Ruka: Have you seen Natsume?

Hotaru: No.

Ruka: Because this tree is actually his relaxing place.

_Natsume came down from the tree..._

Mikan: What the--...

Hotaru: Get lost.

Ruka: Hotaru, don't you remember him?

Hotaru: Oh sure I do, I remembered him kissing a girl, after confessing to Mikan.

Ruka: Natsume, you did that after confessing to Mikan!?

Natsume: So what?

Ruka: I can't believe you!

Natsume: That was the only thing I can do to make that girl get lost.

Ruka: So you were thinking about Mikan?

Hotaru: Ruka you're an idiot! You believe in such a white lie!

Natsume: But to tell the truth I did not remember you two.

Mikan: I see... And as for me, I remembered our deal completely. I never cried until today. Even if I suffered.

Natsume: Mi...Kan...

Mikan: Bye now. Let's go Hotaru.

Hotaru: Okay.

_Mikan and Hotaru left Ruka and Natsume._

Ruka: Natsume, you better apologize to her.

Natsume: I know... I know... But, I can't. _Damn this pride of mine..._

Ruka: Because of your pride. But you should know that you're completely wrong!

Natsume: I know... I'll TRY to say sorry tomorrow.

Ruka: Good.

_They left each other and went back to their rooms._

Mikan: Hotaru, you know what... I know he's been bad... But I still like him! I can't stop my own heart...

Hotaru: If he apologizes truthfully tomorrow, then you could continue loving him, but if not try your best to not love him anymore!

Mikan: Okay...

**_The next day..._**

Mikan: Ohayo everyone!

Girls and boys except Natsume: Ohayo!

Natsume: Mikan! I need to talk to you.

Mikan: Fine. Where?

Natsume: Cherry blossom tree... 8 a.m.

Mikan: Today!? But there's class. and it's 7:30!

Natsume: There won't be any classes today because Narumi is the teacher.

**_Narumi came in the class and announced that there won't be any classes, and the students shouted yippie!_**

_Mikan went to the Sakura tree at exact 8 a.m._

Natsume: Yo, Mikan.

Mikan: Natsume! You scared me!

Natsume: I want to tell you I'm very sorry and I was wishing if you could forgive me.

Mikan: I'm sorry too... For breaking my promise.

_Hotaru came out of no where..._

Hotaru: Sorry Natsume. But, you hurt my bestfriend and my sister, so I may as well hate you like she hates you before.

Natsume: Sorry Hotaru for letting Mikan be hurt and I made her cry. Please forgive me.

_Ruka was hiding in the bushes and he was happy because his brother and bestfriend gathered his courage to say sorry to his 2 other bestfriends..._

Hotaru: Ruka, I know you're in the bushes, come out now and let's have a reunion party, for seeing each other again.

Ruka: Geez! You found me out! But I'm glad that Natsume has gathered all his courage to say sorry to you guys. You know that he's a proud person right?

Hotaru: I know that perfectly well right Mikan?

Mikan: Yup.

Natsume: Hey! Stop talking about me!

_As they were going to the place where they will have their reunion someone was watching them._

Girl: Mikan Sakura. I hate you...


	3. Trip to Central Town

Chapter 3: Trip to Central Town

Mari-chan: Thanks to dominiqueanne, irumi kanzaki, loubell, kae1523mae, and squirrelie for their reviews. I'm sorry I couldn't update immediately because we had a vacation for 1 night and 2 days I was really thinking what I was going to write when I came back. And Mikan and Hotaru's age is 15 while Natsume and Ruka is 16.

Mikan: Ne, Mari-chan, Gakuen Alice doesn't have any entertainment! It's so boring.

Mari-chan: Thanks for the idea Mikan! Now I know what I'll do this chapter.

Mikan: Really I did something good!?

Mari-chan: Hai.

Natsume: I don't believe it the idiot Mikan helped another idiot.

Mari-chan and Mikan: Natsume is a meanie!

-Mikan and Mari-chan chases Natsume-

Hotaru: Gakuen Alice isn't owned by Mari-chan she just likes to make stories about it.

Ruka: Please R&R. Thanks. There are some OOCs here too...

* * *

_It was Saturday, 7:00 in the morning, Mikan woke up._

Mikan: Another beautiful day! Aw today is Saturday means no classes... No entertainment... No fun...

_Ding dong... Mikan opened the door, surprisingly to see it was Ruka. (You must've thought it was Natsume)_

Ruka: Ohayo Mikan-chan!

Mikan: Ah! Ruka-pyon, ohayo...

Ruka: You seem down today.

Mikan: I'm not, its just that today is Saturday means there's no classes, and also means nothing to do.

Ruka: I thought you hated classes?

Mikan: Well, yes, I hate it. But I believe it's much better than nothing to do at all.

Ruka: Want to go to Central Town?

Mikan: What is Central Town?

_Suddenly, Natsume came in. He overheard their conversation, and he suddenly butted in._

Natsume: It's a place where you shop.

Mikan: Na-natsume!

Ruka: Ohayo Natsume.

Natsume: Hn.

Mikan: Ohayo Natsume.

Natsume: Hn.

Mikan: Oh Ruka! Let's go to Central Town later at afternoon, and let's also invite Hotaru. Natsume, you will come, right?

Natsume: Hn.

Mikan: I will take that as a yes.

Ruka: Well, let's meet at 12 p.m. at the bus station.

Mikan: See you both later at the bus station! I will get ready now, so bye.

Ruka: See you later.

Natsume: Hn.

_Natsume and Ruka left the room..._

Mikan: Hm... Central Town eh... I'm so excited!

**_At another room..._**

Man: Young miss, Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, and Hotaru Imai will be seeing each other later.

Lady: I see, what time will they meet?

Man: 12 p.m.

Lady: I see by then I should be following them.

Man: Will I pick your spying dress ma'am?

Lady: Sure. I want it to be unnoticeable.

Man: I see, I shall follow what you command.

**_Back to Mikan..._**

Mikan: Before I get ready I'll call on Hotaru.

_Mikan called on Hotaru._

Robot: Hello. This is Imai residence. Who do you want to talk to?

Mikan: Hotaru Imai please.

Robot: Just a sec.

Hotaru: Hello, this is Hotaru.

Mikan: Hotaru! Let's go to Central-- (was cut by Hotaru)

Hotaru: I know we will go there with Ruka and Natsume, meet at the station at 12 p.m. They told me already.

Mikan:Oh I see. Well, bye.

Hotaru: Bye.

_After they put the phones down they got ready. Mikan was wearing a blue Sunday dress with a matching sky blue Sunday Hat, she wore blue sandals, her hair was put down and near the end there were slight curls. She was really pretty. Hotaru wore a pink sleeveless hoodie, dark pink skirt with black leggings, she wore slippers which were 1 inch high and colored pink. Her hair was shoulder length, her bangs were in braids. She was really cool._

**_12 p.m. at the bus station..._**

Mikan: Hotaruuuu! You look soooo cool!

Hotaru: Mikan you're so pretty.

Nastume: You're quite cute today Mikan. Good thing you dressed well today.

Mikan: FYI! I've always worn dresses like this ever since we were young!

Natsume: Come to think of it, you did wore those kinds of dress, but today it's much better than before.

Mikan: You've fallen for me Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume: You!? No way! (quite blushing)

Mikan: Who is blushing?

Natsume: It's none of your business!

Ruka: Hotaru, you look pretty too, or should I say cool?

Hotaru: Thank you.

Natsume: Let's go the bus is about to leave.

_They went in the bus, Mikan and Natsume were seatmates and Hotaru and Ruka were the other._

**_Flashback:_**

**_Mikan: So who will be the seatmates? It can't be me and Hotaru again, or Natsume and Ruka. It's so old already, and I also believe that we need to change for awhile, so we will know each other much more because it had been 5 years before we met again. We need to know the happenings to each others lives--(was cut by Hotaru)_**

**_Hotaru: It will be Mikan and Natsume who will be pairing and me and Ruka, because my robot pointed so._**

**_Mikan: What!? But why does it have to be me and Natsume!? _**

**_Hotaru: Because my robot says so._**

**_Mikan: But that's just a dumb robot!_**

**_Natsume: Great, because of your wonderful opinion we've been paired up. _**

**_Mikan: As if I wanted you to be my pair!_**

**_Hotaru: I'm fine with Ruka._**

**_Ruka: I'm fine with Hotaru too._**

**_Unknown to them a girl in a black suit was watching their every move..._**

**_End of Flashback_**

Mikan: Ne Natsume, about the past, did you really mean that you loved me or you were just playing with me?

Natsume: I did mean it. I really did.

Girl: WHY YOU! MIKAN SAKURA!

Natsume: Who is that?

Ruka: I-it's Shoda Sumire.

Mikan: Konnichiwa Shoda-san, what do you want from me?

Sumire: Nothing! I just wanted to tell you that you stole Natsume from all of the Natsume fans club!

Mikan: I-I...Didn't...

Sumire: YES YOU DID!

Hotaru: Don't you dare talk loud to Mikan! Because if you did you're messing up with me. And one more thing, YOU stole HIM from HER! Natsume already confessed to her when we were young, but not very young to not know our feelings!

Sumire: Natsume... W-was that all true?

Natsume: Yes, and I mean it.

Sumire: B-but... Why did you... Kiss... Me, Luna, and the others?

Natsume: I don't really know...

Bus driver: We're here please go down safely.

_They went down and left the puzzled Sumire Shoda..._

Mikan: Natsume, did you really mean all those?

Natsume: No._ Of course I did, but I can't tell the truth._

Mikan: I see...

Ruka: Look it's the Howalon Store!

Mikan: What is Howalon?

Ruka: A howalon is a candy that has a normal amount of sweetness. It melts in your mouth, and it looks like clouds. If you want to know more, we should buy.

Mikan: Let's buy!

_They went to the Howalon Store, they were lucky because there was one left. Natsume paid for it and they ate it. _

Mikan: Oishi!

Hotaru: Yum. But crabmeat is still better.

Ruka: You're still the same.

Natsume: Good thing there's one left. By the way I'll be heading to the bookstore, so see ya.

Mikan: Natsume! I'm going with you!

Natsume: Hn.

_As they were walking to the bookstore they talked to each other._

Mikan: Ne Natsume, what if my answer was yes to your past confession will you still like me?

Natsume: Who knows?

Mikan: Eh!? You won't tell!?

**_Back to Hotaru and Ruka..._**

Hotaru: Good thing we left them alone. I believe they still like each other.

Ruka: I believe that too... But with Natsume's pride, I don't think he can still confess like before. Natsume changed a lot.

Hotaru: You're right, but I'll leave them be, someday, one of them will surely confess, and will break our promise to each other.

Ruka: What promise?

Hotaru: No one really remembers, but I'll tell you and entrust to you this promise which will be broken someday. _Childhood Friends forever, no more, no less._

Ruka: Oh that... Well someday I believe it'll break, and change. _Childhood friends forever, can be more, no less. _

Hotaru: You're right.

_Ruka and Hotaru laughed._

**_At the bookstore..._**

Natsume: Faster Mikan! I'm gonna buy this book now.

Mikan: Here! Buy this for me!

Natsume: "Book for Teenagers In--What!?" No way you're asking me to buy this.

Mikan: Please! puppy eyes

Natsume: Oh fine!

**_When they arrived at the cashier..._**

Saleslady: That'll be 500 yen.

Natsume: Here.

Saleslady: Thanks. Come back again. Bye!

_When they were about to go back to Ruka and Hotaru, Mikan saw a jewelry which she liked, it was a beautiful necklace, it was pure gold and it was in a heart shape where you can open it and put the picture of the one you love and yourself inside._

_**They went in the shop.**_

Saleslady: You two must be lovers.

Mikan: No were not! I just wanted to see the heart-shaped necklace on the window.

Saleslady: Too bad! Well you can see it. Here.

Mikan: Thanks. It's so pretty...

Natsume: How much is it?

Saleslady: 10,000 yen, but since you two are my favorite of all the couple I saw coming here I'll give it to you for 7,000 yen!

Natsume: Here. But were not couple.

Saleslady: Fine. You two are my favorite meant-to-be-couple.

Mikan: Th-thanks for the discount... Well bye!

_Mikan and Natsume went out the shop, they saw a picture taking booth, and they tried it out. After that, Mikan put the picture in the necklace, and they went to Hotaru and Ruka, they went to dinner, and went back to their school._

Mikan: Natsume, arigato for everything today!

Natsume: No. It's nothing...(slight blush)

Hotaru: Night you two!

Ruka: I'm going!

Mikan: Night!

Natsume: Night.

_When Ruka and Hotaru left they went to the biggest sakura tree._

Mikan: Natsume, I promise I'll treasure this necklace.

Natsume: It's nothing.

_Mikan and Natsume looked at the sky._

Mikan: The sky is tonight is pretty... The stars are shining brightly, and the moon is in its full beauty...

Natsume: Just like you... You are pretty today, you shined brightly too, and you are at your full beuty with your cheerful smile...

Mikan: Thanks...

Natsume: Mikan you should go to sleep now...

Mikan: Okay, night, and thanks again!

Natsume: No biggie. Good night...

_Mikan left Natsume who is now smiling like the past..._

**_At Sumire's room..._**

Sumire: I won't believe them! I will never believe them! I will still like Natsume even if I heard those things, because I believe this is just a dream or should I say nightmare...

* * *

Mari-chan: I feel sorry for Sumire...

Mikan: Me too...

Sumire: I'm great at acting right?

Mari-chan: Yes, you are!

Natsume: Not very good at all.

Ruka: Well she did her best and it's the first time her identity was shown.

Sumire: Thanks Ruka unlike Natsume there!

Mari-chan: Please R&R (though I said this in the first part) and tell me if I still need improvement in somethings!

Hotaru: It's okay if you criticized her, she just wants to know where she was not good at. She'll probably more pleased, because she wants to learn from her mistakes though only when it comes to writing stories not at studying.

Mari-chan: Hotaru! You're completely right!

Natsume: The idiot strikes again!

Mikan: You're so bad Natsume!!

Mari-chan: Since Natsume is the bad person here he has to buy us coffee from Starbucks!!

Natsume: No way! i'm practicing my next performance!

Mikan: Eh!? I haven't memorized my script yet!!

Sumire: Me too!!

Natsume: You airheads! You still don't know what your lines are!?

Mikan and Sumire: We haven't memorized yet, so how will we know!?

Mikan: Hotaru have you--

Hotaru: I have memorized it already.

Ruka: Me too.

Natsume: Mari-chan do you know what you're going to write for the next chapters?

Mari-chan: Hehe... Gotta run!

Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, Ruka, Natsume: She haven't. (sweatdrops anime style)


	4. A Memorable Party

_Mari-chan: I-I...H-have...F-finished... Th-the... Wh-whole S-script. I'm so tired!!_

_Natsume: Mari-chan is TIRED!? FOR THE FIRST TIME!! HAHAHA!_

_Mikan: Natsume is bad!!_

_Natsume: Yeah right. (gets the script and reads the whole story) Whaaat!?_

_Mikan: Why? Is there something there?_

_Hotaru: Give me that. (snatches the script from Natsume) What the--!_

_Ruka: Borrow please. (Hotaru gives him the script) Eh!? (throws the script down)_

_Mikan: (grabs the script) WHHAAAATTTTTT!?(evryone cover their ears except Mikan)_

_Sumire: (gets the script from Mikan) Whaaaaaat!?(Natsume gets the script)_

_Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Mikan, and Sumire: Mari-chan!!_

_Mari-chan: Hai?(sweatdrops anime style)_

_Natsume: What's the meaning of this?_

_Ruka: Why must there be a scene like that?_

_Hotaru: Why should it be in that event?_

_Mikan: Why do I have to do that?_

_Sumire: Why shouldn't the person be me?_

_Mari-chan: Simple. Because I want to._

_Anna: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice. She just want to write stories about it. And I will not be in the story._

_Nonoko: Please vote for the next story. And I will not be in the story too._

_Yuu: Please R&R!! Thank you!! There'll be OOCs here too. Same as them I won't be in the story._

**_Flashforward... _**

**_2 years had past since Hotaru and Mikan went to Alice Academy..._**

_It was October 31, 7 in the evening, Mikan was getting ready for the halloween(or dressing up) party. She wore a black w/pink short cape which had a big pink ribbon to stick the two part of the cape up and black sleeveless shirt with a little pink(you can see her bellybutton), She wore short skirt which was ruffly and colered black with pink. She wore black w/pink boots which the design was a little ruffly. Her hair was loose, her bangs were at the left side, there's a heart clip that is colored pink which helped the bangs be together at the left side, and the final touch her heart shaped necklace which she bought at chapter 3(sorry for the wrong grammars). Mikan was really cute and pretty! Hotaru, on the other hand, was wearing a violet dress which has a belt at the lower part, she has a medium length cape which has a heart shape to put the two sides of the cape stick together, she wore a purple witch hat with a heart shape in the part of the hat, she wore very long black and white socks and boots which were colored black, she has a heart shaped wand. Her hair was shoulder length like before, her hair was loose and wavy, and to final touches she wore her big heart shaped necklace. She was really pretty!(Imagine them with your own imagination)_

**_Mikan and Hotaru met up at the Sakura tree..._**

_Mikan: Hotaru kawaii!_

_Hotaru: Mikan you're pretty, but are you ready for your presentation?_

_Mikan: Yup, but I'm quite nervous. Singing in front of the whole school!_

_Hotaru: And you'll sing straight!_

_Mikan: Yup._

_Natsume and Ruka arrived there... Natsume was wearing a vampire suit which was color black. Ruka was wearing a clown's suit w/o any make ups._

_Natsume: Good luck._

_Ruka: Do your best!_

_Mikan: Hai!_

_It was 9 p.m. the party started._

_Narumi: Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Alice Academy's Halloween Party!!_

_Students: Yeah!_

_Narumi: Our singer this year is... MIKAN SAKURA!!_

_Boys: Hurray!_

_Girls(except those who are in the Natsume fans club): Go Mikan-chan!_

_Narumi: Come out now Mikan Sakura._

_Mikan: Kombanwa minna-san! Atashi wa Mikan Sakura desu! Things are heating up here right? Well I'll let you cool down for awhile! I'll sing Heart Egg._

_Students(except those who are in Natsume's fans club/ NFC): Hurray!!_

_Mikan began singing..._

_Hop, step, jump  
Drew, draw, drawn  
Chip, syrup, whipped cream  
There's a lot_

_Hop, step, jump  
Drew, draw, drawn  
Chip, syrup, whipped cream  
That I want to be_

_Even if they say that I'm cool, strong, stylish, and popular  
The truth is, I'm not like that and I'm a normal girl  
I'll brush aside the pressure and I just want to be honest  
Even if they say that I'm not acting in my character, my heart is unlocked!_

_You should be like who you want to be; your guardian characters are following you  
You should do like what you want to do; it's absolutely okay  
You should be like who you want to be; just one is boring  
You should do like what you want to do; you can do anything_

_Everyone is wishing somewhere to be a different person  
So I'm trying to do more than what I'm able to do and getting depressed  
Because everyone must have an egg in his or her heart  
I won't let them apply ○ or × to me; lock-on to negative hearts!_

_You should go like how you want to go; you don't need to worry  
It's okay to get away a little at times; don't push yourself too hard  
You should go like how you want to go, adults don't understand  
You should go along the path that you believe in; even if you're mistaken, it's okay_

_You should be like who you want to be; your guardian characters are following you  
You should do like what you want to do; it's absolutely okay  
You should be like who you want to be; just one is boring  
You should do like what you want to do; you can do anything_

_Surely  
Hop, step, jump  
Drew, draw, drawn  
Chip, syrup, whipped cream  
There's a lot_

_Hop, step, jump  
Drew, draw, drawn  
Chip, syrup, whipped cream  
That I want to be_

_Mikan: Like it?_

_Students(except NFC): NO! WE LOVE IT!!_

_Mikan: Well, next song is It's Because of Love Love Love!_

_I've decided!  
I saw LoveLoveLove  
I saw it inside of you  
It's a sudden bullet of love  
Ban-Ban, I can feel it; a slightly warm feeling _

_It's destiny; I can't resist  
The dream that starts from now on  
Searching for the sparkling future; everyone will wander  
I've gotten out of the maze; run, Two of Heart_

_I'd gently, gently put my cheek to your shoulder  
Why do I tremble? It's weird_

_That's because of LoveLoveLove!  
I've finally fallen in love, too  
While my heart pounds, what should I do?  
Wai-Wai, my heated chest  
I saw LoveLoveLove  
I saw it inside of you  
It's a sudden bullet of love  
Ban-Ban, I can feel it; a slightly warm feeling _

_I love you; the overflowing droplets in my eyes  
Are pure messages  
Embraced by fluffy feelings, I close my eyes  
And stay silent; I'll wait for the next Love for piece_

_Surely, surely, in the sky, there's a smiling sun  
Hey, if we're together, then we'll Fly to the sun_

_So decide!  
Isn't a KissKissKiss okay?  
Isn't giving me a gentle 'Chu' okay?  
It's a happy and shy proof of love  
Jin-Jin, I'll go all numb  
A KissKissKiss at anytime  
Between lovers at anytime  
It's something like a vow, right?  
Wai-Wai, I'm so happy that I can cry _

_That's because of LoveLoveLove!  
I've finally fallen in love, too  
While my heart pounds, what should I do?  
Wai-Wai, my heated chest  
I saw LoveLoveLove  
I saw it inside of you  
It's a sudden bullet of love  
Ban-Ban, I can feel it; a slightly warm feeling  
_

_It was like a normal party, no one was thinking that it was halloween._

_Mikan: I'll have a short break for the mean time! See ya!_

_Students(except NFC): Awww!_

_Mikan left the stage and met up with Natsume on the Sakura Tree._

_Mikan: Natsume! What do you want--_

**_She saw Natsume talking to a girl..._**

_Mikan: Natsume..._

_Natsume: Mikan it's you! You came! Good job a while ago._

_Mikan: Natsume...Who is that girl?_

_Natsume: Oh this girl? This is my cousin Nanaka._

_Nanaka: Kombanwa Sakura-san... I love your performance awahile ago._

_Mikan: Nanaka-san thank you._

_Natsume: Hey... Mikan... _

_Mikan: Hai?_

_Natsume: I've been asking her lately about what girls like, but I guess I need to ask you what you like rather than having her advice it's much better to ask the person who I'm going to give the gift._

_Mikan: I like howalon and I like...You... _

_Natsume: I like you too..._

_Nanaka: Sayonara Natsume... I'll be going at my own concert now... _

_Mikan: Ne, Nanaka-san, you are Full Moon right? The one who sang Smile, and etc._

_Nanaka: Yup, well bye need to go to my own concert now..._

_Mikan: Bye._

_Natsume: Bye!_

_After Nanaka left Natsume kissed Mikan passionately on the lips._

_Mikan: Gotta go now Natsume..._

_Natsume: Mikan Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?_

_Mikan: Natsume Hyuuga, I accept to be your girlfriend._

_Mikan went back..._

_Mikan: Minna-san! I'm back!!_

_Students(except NFC): Hurray!!_

_Mikan sings Ready to Love by Yui._

_The moment I miss you, I begin to move  
I'll cross carefully, and run to you_

No way! Those days seemed like nothing  
And the night sky screamed "Go home!"

I want to be more  
Than someone hidden in your eyes, cry

Ready to love, don't look so sad  
Smile for me

It's such a fine day  
But I haven't even gone out  
Even the sudden rain makes me happy, thanks to you

One way! Maybe I'll tell you how I feel this time  
Before I decide that I can't

I don't know how to love  
But I won't let anyone defeat me, try

Ready to love, I'm sure I can make  
The wish I made on the night sky come true

But I want to stay for always, always  
I love your figure and your voice so much  
Let's break down the loneliness in this town together

I want to be more  
Than someone hidden in your eyes, cry

Ready to love, don't look so sad  
Smile for me

I don't know how to love  
But I won't let anyone defeat me, try

Ready to love, I'm sure I can make  
The wish I made on the night sky come true

Mikan: Minna-san! That was my last song! Hope you all liked it!

Students(except NFC): You shouldn't go!

Mikan: Sorry but I really need to leave.

_Mikan went down to the stage..._

_**At the snacks table...**_

Luna: What's so good with that girl!?

Sumire: I don't know! I think everyone just likes her because of her looks even if she is ugly!

Luna: Her voice is like a screech!

Sumire: Yeah!

**_At the Sakura tree..._**

Mikan: Natsume, let's meet tomorrow because I can't today I promised Hotaru that I'll come with her.

Natsume: Okay.

_Mikan kissed Natsume's cheek which left Natsume blush slightly._

**_At the ballroom..._**

Ruka: Hotaru, they broke the promise already...

Hotaru: I see... I might as well break the other half promise...

Ruka: Huh?

Hotaru: You have a SPU! It means that I love you!

Ruka: I-I love you too! But what is SPU?

Hotaru: Slow Pick Up.

Ruka: Hotaru will you be my girlfriend?

Hotaru: Do you still need to ask? Of course the answer is purely yes!

_Ruka and Hotaru kissed passionately and broke it after 10 seconds. (That was fast)_

_Mikan suddenly came..._

Mikan: Ne, Hotaru! Natsume asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes!

Hotaru: That's nice... Ruka asked me to be his girlfriend and of course I said yes.

Mikan: You two will be the opposite cute couple!

Hotaru: You and Natsume will be the opposite cool couple!

Ruka: Hey, girls tomorrow let's have a two is a fun date!

Hotaru: That's fine with me.

Mikan: Alright! I'll tell Natsume.

_Mikan went to Natsume and told him what happened, and he agreed to go to tomorrow's date._

* * *

Mari-chan: It's over! The story is over!!

Natsume: We did a great job.

Mikan: Yeah, we did great!

Ruka: It is over already... I was expecting to work with you guys...

Hotaru: I was also expecting to work with you for a long time...

Sumire: Geez! I'm tired!!

Luna: Stupid! We only had one scene!

Sumire: Oh yeah!

Mari-chan: I don 't know what I'll write next... I guess I'll leave it up to the voters.


	5. Summer Trip

Mari-chan: I guess I can't end the story just yet...

Natsume: Of course you can't! You need to have a right ending!

Mikan: Ne Mari-chan! I want to see my step-mother.

Mari-chan: Oh you mean Houki?

Mikan: Yep!

Hotaru: I miss her too...

Mari-chan: Thank you again Mikan! You gave me another idea!

Mikan: Yey! I helped her again!

You-chan: Thank you for another review Irumi Kanzaki,kae1523mae, fire dragonheart, dominiqueanne! I will be seen in this chapter.

Ruka: R & R please! FLAMES are accepted! OOCs can be seen in this story.

* * *

_It was a bright, sunny Thursday morning, Mikan woke up quite late, it was 7:10 a.m.! It was a week after Natsume and Mikan became a couple._

Mikan: Oh no! Oh no! I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry up! Ooh darn that alarm clock! Jinno-sensei is going to kill me, and criticize me for being late!

_Mikan was obviously in a hurry, she didn't have a breakfast. She went out her room at 7:15. She ran through the corridors, and unexpectedly she bumped into Luna. _

Luna: Hey! Watch out where you're going!

Mikan: Gomene Luna-san!

Luna: Mikan Sakura! The person who I wanted to see the most.

Mikan: Why do you want to see me Luna?

Luna: Break-up with Natsume or else you'll end up regretting to be with him.

Mikan: Why? I'm enjoying to be his girlfriend. He's so nice to me and another thing he smiles often already like our past.

Luna: I'm telling you Mikan Sakura if you don't believe me then you'll end up losing all of your friends.

Mikan: Lo...sing them...

Luna: And I'll tell you about your mother if you will obey me

Mikan: My mother? What do you know about her? I haven't met her since I was like 4 years old.

Luna: I and Sumire have been watching your every move ever since you had a fight with Natsume!

Mikan: You mean you were the girl Natsume was kissing back then?

Luna: Yes, so if you want to know about your mother, break up with him immediately and NEVER talk to him, or if you disobey my simple request I might as well destroy your wonderful friends from Nogi to Hyuuga.

Mikan: Okay I'll break up with him, but you need to keep your part of a deal.

Luna: Girls like me keep my promises, and I believe you should also zip your mouth.

_And they parted... Mikan ran straight to class._

Mikan: Natsume!

Natsume: Mikan.

Mikan: Natsume... Gomene... But I need to... I need to...Break-up with you!

_Hotaru and Ruka was shocked! As for Natsume, he's frozen stiff because of too much shock._

Natsume: I see, but why?

Mikan: I...I don't l-love you anymore!

Natsume: ...Did someone blackmail you?

Mikan: NO!

Hotaru: Mikan, you're so bad at lying, because first, you love Natsume like hell would crash just because of your love for him. Second, someone DID blackmail you, and if I have said something wrong I'll check it on my lying machine.

Mikan: Hotaru, I'm telling you my feelings became like bubble who pops immediately.

Hotaru: If you say so. Oh Natsume, don't take this seriously because someone's behind this I'm sure of it.

Natsume: WHO WOULDN'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!? (just a few more hurtful words Mikan will say he might cry)

_Suddenly Jinno came in..._

Jinno: Good morning.

Students(except Natsume): Ohayo Jinno-sensei...

Jinno: Today will be a half day because tomorrow you'll be going to Hirosaki, and you need to pack up your things.

Students(except Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan): Hurray!!

Jinno: Mikan, I believe you have a problem? Because during these kinds of events you are always first to jump with joy.

Mikan: N-no! Hurray... See, I'm happy!

Jinno: It seems like you were just pushed to do it.

Mikan: D-don't worry!

Jinno: Fine then. Class dismissed!

Students(except the 4): Hurray!

Hotaru: Bye Mikan...

Ruka: We'll be going to Central Town wanna come?

Mikan: No... I don't want to come... I need to pack my things...

Ruka: Well bye...

_Mikan left and went to the cherry blossom tree..._

Ruka: Wow... Someone has totally blackmailed her like mad!

Hotaru: Yes, that person must've targeted her weakness.

Ruka: Wait... Her weakness is us being hurt right? And--(was cut by Hotaru)

Hotaru: And knowing her real mother, bad or good.

**_At the Sakura tree..._**

_Natsume was on top of the tree with You-chan, resting... Suddenly, Mikan came with Luna..._

Mikan: What was it do you want to talk about?

Luna: Did you tell anyone the reason?

Mikan: No.

Luna: But I believe you're making them know it even if you don't say it.

Mikan: And why would I do that!?

Luna: Oh yes my part of deal, your mother once studied at this school. She was obviously pretty and kind, her world was always cheerful, many guys liked her, but she liked one guy, that guy like someone else, the guy likes Houki, but Houki and Yuka were bestfriends, Houki liked that guy and the guy liked Houki, Houki and that guy became a couple, Yuka was so angry her world became dark, full of hatred, full of envy, but she still remained loyal to Houki, she married your father because she sees that guy she likes to him, but she was wrong, the guy she married was bad, so she left you with Houki and killed your father.

Mikan: Your other promise will remain okay? You SHOULD NOT hurt Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka! Or you will regret it.

**_At the branch..._**

You-chan: Onii-chan! Isn't that your girlfriend Mikan?

Natsume: We broke up because of that...

You-chan: You mean that onee-chan broke you up?

Natsume: Don't ever call her onee-chan!

You-chan: I see, you were serious about Mikan nee-chan...

Natsume: Yes, I was...

You-chan: Nii-chan want me to help you?

Natsume: Send ghosts tomorrow morning at Luna.

You-chan: Piece of cake.

Natsume: Yup.

_The next day at school..._

Luna: Ne Natsume can I sit with you.

Natsume: Sure.

Luna: That's good because I thought your girlfriend will come and charge me here.

Natsume: I don't have a girlfriend.

Luna: What about Mikan?

Natsume: We broke up because she said she doesn't love me.

Luna: How could she!

_Suddenly, You-chan came in._

You-chan: You! Get out of onii-chan's sight!

Luna: What're you saying You-chan? I'm your onee-chan right?

You-chan: My onee-chan is Mikan nee-chan not you! (puts tongue out)

Luna: Why you...!

You-chan: I heard you yesterday blackmailing my nee-chan! I was up at the tree resting and I hear your stupid voice!

_Luna was about to slap You-chan for his sudden attitude, but Natsume caught her hand._

Natsume: Don't you dare slap You-chan, because you're messing with me.

_You-chan sent ghosts flying to her._

Luna: Kya! What are these! Heeeeeeelp!

_Suddenly a beautiful girl came in, no other than Mikan, she was carrying her big bag ready to leave Alice Academy. _

Mikan: Ohayo minna-san!

Students(except NFC and Natsume): Ohayo!

You-chan: Ohayo nee-chan!

Mikan: You-chan ohayo! Are you coming with us for today's trip?

You-chan: No, but I want to.

Mikan: I see.

_Narumi came in with his girly looking dress._

Narumi: Hello everyone! How are you all doing? Are you ready for today's trip?

_They all answered yes except for Natsume. (Luna was excited because she will be with Natsume)_

_They went to the Alice Academy Special Airport, and rode the plane._

Mikan: Wai! We're so high! I could see the sky!

Natsume: Haven't you rode the plane yet?

Mikan: ...

_Their seatmates is based on their partners._

Luna: _Grr... Damn that girly teacher!_

Natsume: Mikan! If you still believe in the threats that Luna told you, I will just say one thing, we won't be harmed by Luna, and we won't allow you to suffer alone taking all the risks just to save us.

Hotaru: What do you mean by that Natsume?

Natsume: You-chan and I heard their conversation while resting on top of the branch of the sakura tree.

Mikan: ...

Luna: Natsume! Those were lies!

Ruka: Shut up!

Hotaru: I have to say the truth, I felt someone was spying on us wherever we go, but I ignored it because it might be false, but I was right, it was you all along!

Ruka: You're so low Luna.

Natsume: Very low.

_Students were laughing secretly and Luna was near to crying._

Mikan: Stop it! Can't you see she's hurt!?

Natsume: But weren't you hurt when she told you about your mother!?

Hotaru: End even told you we were going to suffer!?

Ruka: And even broke you up with Natsume!?

Mikan: I know, I was hurt by breaking up with Natsume, I was also hurt when she told me all my friends were going to suffer if I don't follow her, and was sad because of what she told about my mom, but I agreed with the deal, so it's not her fault.

Hotaru: Mikan, please listen to us for awhile...

Mikan: Hotaru...

Natsume: We'll forgive you Luna if you say sorry to Mikan TRUTHFULLY, and if you make another bad move you're over.

Luna: R-really..?

Ruka: Really.

Luna: I'll say it when we arrive I need time...

Natsume: Remember... Do it truthfully... OR ELSE!

When they arrived...

Mikan: EH!? This is my hometown! What are we doing here?

Jinno: Mikan, I believe I told you where we'll be going?

Mikan: Gomene Jinno-sensei!

Jinno: I'll let you pass this time Sakura Mikan.

They all went separate ways, some went to Mikan and Hotaru's house for a visit, and some went to Ruka and Natsume's house, and some went on their own way.

_**At Mikan and Hotaru's house...**_

Mikan: I'm home!

Hotaru: Back.

Students who came with them: Sorry for intruding...

Houki: Hotaru! Mikan! Welcome back! Is this your school trip?

Hotaru: Yes. It is.

Mikan: We'll be staying here for one week.

Houki: Great! It's been a long time since you came here.

Hotaru: It has only been 2 years.

Houki: Come, and sit.

_Luna sat beside Mikan._

Luna: Mi-Mikan... I...I'm sorry for blackmailing you and stuff! I promise I won't do it again.

_Hotaru's hand-held lie detector didn't beep._

Mikan: I wasn't angry or anything I just felt bad, but since you said it I'll forgive you.

Luna: Thank you! Natsume is just important to me that's why I acted that way... I'm truly sorry!

Mikan: He-hey! I already forgave you so stop.

Houki: What a nice apology. Oh yeah I forgot to give you cookies and juice, sorry.

_The girls chatted they became friends with Luna already, and Luna told about Sumire too, but they were all still friends. Houki came back._

Houki: Here you go! My homemade yummy cookies and my juice.

Girls(almost half of the girls in class came to their house): Thank you!

Houki: Come on now... Don't be shy and eat up!

Girls: Itadakimasu!

_The girls ate the cookies and drank the juices._

**_At Ruka and Natsume's house..._**

Ruka: We're back home!

Namiya: Ruka! Natsume! Welcome back. And you're with your friends?

Natsume: Yes.

_The boys(half went to Ruka and Natsume's house) except Ruka and Natsume were shocked because Natsume answered "yes" and not "hn"_

Namiya: Waaa! Sorry!! I forgot to make juices and order cakes. Sorry! Sorry!

_The boys sweatdropped anime style._

Namiya: Here are your juices! Enjoy.

Boys: Thanks.

_Ding dong..._

Namiya: That must be the cakes!

_Namiya opened the door._

Delivery boy: Here are your cakes. It'll be 10,000 yen.

Namiya: Thank you for your fast delivery. Here you go.

Boys: 10 thousand yen!? How many did she buy?

Namiya: I bought enough for 100 people. .

Boys: But were only 15 here!

Namiya: Eat it all!

Natsume: Mom, we can't!

Ruka: it's too many, mom!

Namiya: I see... Then I'll eat 50 of it... And you can finish the other 50.

Natsume: I think we can finish it.

_The boys ate the cakes and drank the juice, and when they finished the 50 pieces they went to the park. Unexpectedly, they saw the girls._

Mikan: Natsume!! Remember this place?

Natsume: Duh!

Mikan: I see!

Natsume: This is where we made the stupid deal.

Mikan: And we use to fight here right?

Natsume: Yup, especially when you're giving me your ideas, and I beat you the way here.

Mikan: And remember that time when I sat on you?

Natsume: I think that day was also the day I said that we will leave already.

Mikan: It was!

Natsume: You were so stupid!

_**At the sandbox...**_

Ruka: Hotaru! Remember this place?

Hotaru: I did not have an amnesia!

Ruka: Well yeah...

Hotaru: This was also the place where I cut through all your words, and you even lied to me, but I knew it immediately.

Ruka: Yeah... I was impressed that time.

Hotaru: Well you should.

Ruka: You're so addicted to television.

Hotaru: Well it's the only way I could shut Mikan up.

Ruka: She's THAT noisy?

Hotaru: What do you think?

Ruka: I guess she is.

Hotaru: There goes your answer.

**_The next day..._**

Jinno: So, all of us are here except Hotaru Imai and Mikan Sakura.

_Two girls were running, and they look like they are out of breath._

Hotaru: Gomene -breath- Mikan -breath- woke up -breath- late.

Mikan: It's -breath- all -breath- my -breath- fault...

Jinno: It's fine at least you came.

Natsume: _Mikan good thing that Jinno is in good mood today. (Italic here is for whispering.)_

Mikan:_I know! And if Jinno wasn't in a good mood he'll be mad at me and Hotaru, and Hotaru will shoot me with her baka gun, and it hurts!_

Hotaru: _You're saved from this one Sakura Mikan._

Mikan: -whew-

Jinno: We're having a summer trip, so have fun... Let's just meet at the last day.

Students: Hurray!

_They all went together, and walked._

Mikan: Ne, Hotaru, don't we have a summer festival here?

Hotaru: We have. And it'll be tomorrow.

Girls: Really? We want to go!

Natsume: It's been a long time since I went to one, so I'll come.

Ruka: Me too...

Guys: We'll come!

Anna:(I decided to put some characters that weren't shown in the past): I have an idea! Why don't we use Hotaru's machine for partnering the boys and the girls?

Girls and Boys: We agree to that.

Nonoko: Hotaru, where's your machine?

Hotaru: Here's the hand- held one.

Yuu: So let's start!

_The machine pointed at Mikan and Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru, Koko and Sumire, Anna and Yuu, Nonoko and Mochi, and pointed the other pairs too._

Mikan: Yey! Natsume!

Natsume: A noisy brat as my pair.

Ruka: Hotaru...

Hotaru: Don't worry I'm fine with you.

Koko: Eh!? Sumire?

Sumire: K-Koko...blush

Mikan: Ne, Permy are you sick? Because you're pink...

Sumire: N-No I'm not!

Hotaru: Mikan is an idiot.

Mikan: Eh!? Nande?(Why?)

Yuu: Ah... So it's Anna.

Anna: Well I'm fine with Yuu.

Nonoko: I'll be fine with Mochi.

Mochi: Me too, I'll be fine with you.

Hotaru: Let's meet up at the front of the shrine tomorrow at 6 p.m.

Students: Okay!/ Sure!/ Expect me there.

_The girls went at their own direction and so is the boys._

Mikan: I-I don't have a yukata...

Hotaru: Me too.

Luna: Let's buy...

Sumire: I already have a yukata, so I won't be coming.

Anna: Me too.

Nonoko: Me too.

Sumire: Let's just meet at Anna's room.

Nonoko: Yup. I'll be there.

Anna: I agree. Well bye!

Mikan: Okay. So only us three will be buying a yukata...

Hotaru: Yup.

_The 3 of them went to the yukata store._

Mikan: Wah! Kawaii!

Hotaru: Y-yeah...

Luna: Y-Y-Yup... I-it is!

_After they chose what they want, they went to go to their home/room... The next day, afternoon, they went to Anna's hotel room._

Mikan: We're here.

_Ding dong._

Anna: Oh it's you come in.

_They wore their yukatas together. Mikan's yukata was colored red with cherry blossoms as the design, and her hair was tied into two buns. Hotaru's was colored light green with big flowers that are in different colors as the design, and her hair was tied into a ponytail. Luna's was colored light blue and the main design was also big flowers that was in different colors, and her hair was tied at the lower part of her hair, so at the upper part it is wide while at the lower part is tied. Anna's was dark blue and the main design was clouds, her hair was tied into a bun with a few hair at the side. Nonoko's was colored pink and the main design was also big flowers with different colors, her hair was tied in two braids that were down. Sumire's was dark green and the main design was leaves, her hair was tied in a braid. Afer changing they went to the gate and the boys were all waiting for them._

Natsume: Mikan, you look good.

Mikan: Th-thank you!

Ruka: You too Hotaru.

Hotaru: Thanks.

Yuu: Anna you're pretty.

Anna: Thank you.

Koko: Sumire is just the same.

Sumire: Hey!

Mochi: Nonoko is pretty.

Nonoko: Thanks!

Hotaru: So let's split up with our pairs.

Mikan: Okay.

_They all split up. After 2 hours..._

Mikan: There! The fireworks are starting!

Natsume: Yup.

Mikan: Pretty...

Natsume: Like you.

Mikan: Natsume...

Natsume: One more time... Mikan... Will you be my girlfriend?

Mikan: Of course!

_Natsume and Mikan shared a passionate kiss._

Mikan: I had fun today.

Natsume: Me too...

**_At Hotaru and Ruka's side..._**

Hotaru: It's been this long...Eh...

Ruka: Time is so fast.

Hotaru: Yup... Yet we all act so slow...

Ruka: We should all run after time.

Hotaru: We should.

Ruka: The fireworks are pretty.

Hotaru: It is and tomorrow will be the last day...

Ruka: It is.

Hotaru: I hope they've became a couple again.

Ruka: Yup... And I think they have! Look!

Hotaru: Oh, so they know the special place too.

Ruka: Yup.

_They all met up at the entrance, and went home together. The next day they went back to school._

* * *

Mari-chan: Gee... I'm very sorry... My internet was joking, so I couldn't update soon! I'm very sorry...

Natsume: At least you managed to finish it.

Hotaru: Yeah, you've been very busy yet you managed to finish it.

Mikan: Let's see... She has swimming lessons, piano lessons, and gym. How can she finish it!?

Yuu: To remind you again, please R&R! FLAMES accepted!

Nonoko: Do your best Mari-chan!

Anna: You can do it even if you're busy... I know you want to let your reader be happy. .

Mari-chan: Yup, I want them to be happy, so I'll do my best! Thank you for reading my stories!


	6. A Sad Christmas Eve

Mari-chan: This'll be the second to the last chapter, because I was planning on writing a different story. Gomene! Please vote for the next story...

You-chan: -sits down, then raises a board which says "Thank you Irumi Kanzaki-san, and dominiqueanne for the review-

Ruka: Eh!? This'll be the second to the last chapter?

Mari-chan: It seems so...

Hotaru: It's fine, I'll still be at the next story anyways.

Mikan: Who's gonna be the lead of the next story?

Mari-chan: I'm not sure, but it can be you and Natsume.

Mikan: Him again!?

Natsume: -yawn- You're so loud Mikan! Someone's trying to sleep here! Anyway, what's the fuss?

Ruka: It seems that this will be the second to the last chapter of this story.

Natsume: I see... I'll be able to get some rest!

Mikan: Please R&R!! OOCs can be seen here!

Hoaru: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice she just wants to make stories of it.

* * *

_**It was an early winter Saturday, it was the start of their winter break, Mikan woke up at 6:00 a.m. Why she woke up early? Because it's Christmas Eve...**_

Mikan: Wai! It's snowing!! And it's Christmas Eve!! Maybe I should invite Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume. A double date!!

_Mikan called Hotaru._

Robot: Ohayo, Imai residence, who are you? Miss Hotaru is still sleeping.

Mikan: A-Ah... I see... Just tell her that Sakura Mikan called.

Robot: Okay.

_She went to the farm to see if Ruka is there._

Mikan: Ruka-pyon! I was right! You were here.

Ruka: Ohayo Mikan. What do you need from me?

Mikan: Well... I want to have a double date!

Ruka: E-eh!?

Mikan: You don't want...?

Ruka: N-no! I'll ask Hotaru.

Mikan: Really!?

Ruka: Yes.

Mikan: Well see you later! I'm going to ask Natsume. _He must be at the Sakura tree..._

_Mikan went to the Sakura tree, surprisingly to see..._

Girl: Natsume... I know that you like me much more than Mikan. Break up with her!!_ This'll surely work... Because I have the succubus(succubus here is a magical power) of charm._

Natsume: Yes, I like you more than her... I was only being nice to her because she's my childhood friend.

Girl: Then kiss me. _My life force is getting weaker, so I need his life force. Though I don't want them to fight... I need my life force... I don't care if he loses some of his memories._

Natsume: Kitsune, I have no time for that yet... I'm sure that brat will invite me to the Christmas Eve date.

Kitsune: But Natsume!!

_Natsume suddenly heard a cry._

Mikan: Na-natsume... You... You're lying right?

Natsume: Mikan... I'm not.

Kitsune: So now Natsume you have told her... Kiss me.

Natsume: It's fine now.

_Natsume kissed Kitsune, suddenly he fell, and he was very weak, and Kitsune left him,smiling, but Mikan ran to him.  
_

Mikan: Na-Natsume!?

_Silence..._

Mikan: Natsume!? Don't play another trick on me!! I'm really leaving you now...

_Still silence..._

Mikan: Natsume!! Answer me!!

Natsume: ...Who are you?

Mikan: Natsume!! Don't kid around.

Natsume: Oh it's you Sakura-san. Where are we?

Mikan: _Why did he call me Sakura-san... Not Mikan. _The Sakura tree.

Natsume: I feel VERY tired... And very weak... What am I doing here anyway?

Mikan: I-I... Don't know!!

_Mikan carried Natsume at her back trying so hard to carry him to her room._

Mikan: _This is hard... I don't know what happen or why did Natsume say that, but i know that there's a something behind all of it. And the most part I know is that after that girl kissed him he fainted and lost all energy. I have read about this at a book, but I forgot what it's called. S-s-scuba? EH!? That's not it!! I'll just call Hotaru later!!  
_  
_When they arrived at Mikan's room, Mikan laid Natsume on her bed and called Hotaru._

Robot: Hello, Hotaru-sama is currently getting ready for the double date. What do you want to tell her?

Mikan: Please call her immediately!!

Robot: I see, it's important. Hotaru-sama! Important call!

Hotaru: Hello?

Mikan: Hotaru!! COME HERE IMMEDIATELY!!

Hotaru: What's the rush?

Mikan: You see... Natsume was... And he...

Hotaru: I see I'm coming.

Ding dong.

Mikan: You're here fast Hotaru!!

Hotaru: Now I know his condition.

Mikan: What? Is it because of the s-scuba?

Hotaru: It's not scuba. It's su-ccu-bus.

Mikan: I see...

Hotaru: I know why Natsume fell easily for that girl, it's because of the succubus of charm. The one who has it can attract those who are in the opposite gender, and control those who were attracted, but if you know how to use it, you can control it, and just make the person you want to fall for the charm.

Mikan: It means that, that girl is already skilled?

Hotaru: Yup.

Mikan: I-Is there anyway to cure him!?

Hotaru: Yes, but you need to have the succubus of holiness.

Mikan: H-how do you get it?

Hotaru: No clue, but I'll search for another way to let him remember his memory that were lost.

Mikan: Memory? Lost? I don't get it.

Hotaru: When a succubus kisses a normal human, he/she will lost some art of his memory, and you told me that Natsume called you Sakura-san, right?

Mikan: Y-yeah...

_Natsume woke up._

Natsume: Yo, Hotaru!

Hotaru: Hi.

Mikan: Hi, Hyuuga-san... _I don't want to say this, but I guess I need to because it'll be impolite if I just called him by his first name._

Natsume: Sakura-san kombanwa!

Mikan: Natsu... I mean Hyuuga-san do you have a girlfriend?

Nasume: Mikan I--.

Mikan: You remember me!?

Natsume: Of course, you're my childhood friend, and I don't have a girlfriend not even one.

Mikan: I see..._ He just remembered me as a childhood friend..._

Natsume: But I guess whoever guy gets you will be lucky.

Mikan: E-eh!? N-Natsume will you date me!?

Natsume: Sorry, I only see you as my childhood friend. _Something's wrong. _

Mikan: I-I see.

Hotaru: Natsume, would you mind if I talk to Mikan for a sec.

Natsume: Sure.

_They went to the comfort room._

Hotaru: Mikan... Why'd you do that?

Mikan: Because I can't take it! (Mikan said while crying)

Hotaru: See... You hurt yourself more...

Mikan: I...

Hotaru: Remember he didn't mean anything from before he was kissed or after they kissed, it was all that Kitsune's fault.

Mikan: Eh!? You know that girl?

Hotaru: Yup, she is Kitsune Aizawa, High School section A. Has the succubus of charm, but likes only one guy whom she can't kiss, because he is a normal person, and she doesn't want to drain his life force. And she was also my past friend.

Mikan: Past friend!? And who is the guy she likes!?

Hotaru: Well we met at the park when you were sick, and we played together, and the guy she likes is Kentaro Hatsuba.

Mikan: Oh...

Hotaru: I'll take Natsume with me, so see ya.

Mikan: Hai...

_Hotaru went out of the comfort room, and took Natsume, and left Mikan's room._

Mikan: Christmas Eve without anyone to spend it with... _I still need to have some fun, so I'll go out alone..._

_Mikan took a long hot bubble bath, and put on some clothes. Mikan wore a white long-sleeve with a pink heart in the middle, and wore a middle length skirt which was colored black, she wore a black 1-inch high sandals. Her hair was straight, and has a pink heart pin to clip the bangs together. _

Mikan: I'll go to Central Town.

_Mikan went to the bus stop, and rode on the bus, and arrived at Central Town._ _Surprisingly to see, she saw 11 year-old(Let's say he's 11) You-chan._

Mikan: You-chan! You're here!

You-chan: Onee-chan... Why aren't you with nii-chan?

Mikan: You're nii-chan was...

You-chan: Was!?

Mikan: Was... controlled by the succubus of charm, and... lost some of his memories...

You-chan: D-did he forget you...?

Mikan: W-well yeah... He just remembered us being childhood friends...

You-chan: A-are you okay?

Mikan: I-I am, but for now... we're not together...

You-chan: I see... I pity you... It all happened on Christmas Eve.

Mikan: Wanna go together You-chan?

You-chan: Sure, want to go to the karaoke, so that you can shout your sadness out?

Mikan: Sure...

_They went to the karaoke._

Mikan: I-I'll sing first...

You-chan: Okay.

Mikan:

_As long as I'm living, even if I'm covered in rocks  
Loudly I'll say, do your best! Do your best! (Do your best!)  
Our lives won't cease  
So let's sing an endless song_

_Push forward on our road  
Even if we're ridiculous characters, it's okay  
Even if you're good-for-nothing, I love you, my darling_

_Idiot! Your true self  
Say what you want to say  
You're being pushed out and drawing close to your dream  
You idiot! Your true self  
Come out, don't be hiding; OH YEAH, right now_

_Bad days do happen for the timid me  
But with that, I understand her feelings (I understand)  
You're drawn away from me, who is trying to look cool  
So that's why I can do my best again, undefeated_

_There are downpours and there are sunny days  
Don't mind the tiny things  
I want to kiss you for the sake of the great tomorrow_

_Idiot! Your true self  
Do what you want to do  
You're jumping out and jumping over to your dream  
You idiot! Your true self  
It's all right, don't be afraid; OH YEAH, right now_

_Something will start from the place without anything  
You want to hug me, right? You want to dash out, right? To your dream_

_Idiot! Your true self  
Say what you want to say  
You're being pushed out and drawing close to your dream  
You idiot! Your true self  
Come out, don't be hiding; OH YEAH, right now_

You-chan: My turn!

Mikan: Okay.

You-chan:

_Sakura blooms in future love dream…_

_The sky is blue; you smiled  
A single, casual word connects our hearts_

_With shoes loosely on, on the other side of the door that I opened  
The scenery overlapping with you makes my heart pound_

_Sakura blooms in the future love dream, without suppressing my throbbing heartbeats  
Together, we overcome the season that we feel_

_An irreplaceable moment and encounter create a story  
I put my wish into the fluttering sakura_

_We're walking  
The flowers bloom_

_I walked through the town at dusk with you  
The orange scenery is ending today_

_My painful heart, by the strength of thinking of you  
Becomes stronger every day; certainly from now on, too_

_To the future of love where sakura blooms; remaining like when we met back then  
Together, we want to advance to the tomorrow that we feel_

_Within the repeating seasons, at the moment when something changes  
Certainly that's the magic of the fluttering sakura_

_My wish should be fulfilled  
Please believe in it_

_I'll choose and advance on many road from now on  
Even on the day of your departure, I gently smiled…_

_Sakura blooms in the future love dream, without suppressing my throbbing heartbeats  
Together, we overcome the season that we feel_

_An irreplaceable moment and encounter create a story  
I put my wish into the fluttering sakura_

_We're walking  
The flowers bloom_

_They sang their hearts out until Hotaru called Mikan._

Mikan: Hello?

Hotaru: Mikan, there is actually no solution for the succubus of charm.

Mikan: Eh!? That can't be!

Hotaru: And Natsume now is forgetting Ruka and Me, and he is getting weaker.

Mikan: You mean it's getting worse?

Hotaru: Yes. Oh here. A solution.

Mikan: What?

Hotaru: This is not going to be easy...

Mikan: What is it Hotaru!?

Hotaru: You need to ask the one who casted the spell on him to stop it... It's either she saves Natsume, but she dies, or she saves herself, but Natsume dies.

Mikan: Eh!?

Hotaru: Oh no!! Kitsune is going to transfer school later, because the school found out that she has a succubus.

Mikan: Are you for real!?

Hotaru: I am!!

Mikan: But... That can't be!

Hotaru: And the estimated time that Natsume will lose all his life force is... 2 weeks from now!

Mikan: Hotaru... _A teardrop fell from her eyes._

Hotaru: Mikan, you have to be strong!!

Mikan: Hotaru, I... Can't I just give him my life force!?

Hotaru: No you can't, and if you can it's still suicide.

Mikan: Hotaru, I don't care if I die... As long as Natsume lives!

You-chan: Ne, onee-chan... _-Cries- _Is nii-chan going to die?

Mikan: N-no You-chan. -_wipes tears-_

You-chan: Nee-chan, bye for now... You need to go to nii-chan.

Mikan: Are you sure?

You-chan: I am.

Mikan: But...

You-chan: Don't worry about me, we could spend another Christmas Eve right? And next time nii-chan is there, so go.

Mikan: O-okay.

_Mikan went to the bus stop, and caught up with the bus who was about to leave, when she arrived, she ran very fast like she was a ghost._

Mikan: Hotaru!! Is he okay!?

Hotaru: For now he is not.

Mikan: What do you mean he is not!?

Hotaru: Calm down. We will bring him to the hospital later.

Mikan: Well make it fast!

Hotaru: Don't you want to know any cure for Natsume?

Mikan: I want, but the hospital is the only place!

Hotaru: The hospital isn't very skilled at all!

Mikan: How do you know?

Hotaru: Because the great Hotaru said so.

Mikan: Hotaru, I don't want to fight in a critical time like this, so please, can't you just bring your laptop to the hospital?

Hotaru: Me too, I don't want to fight, and yes I can bring it to the hospital.

Mikan: Then let's go.

Hotaru: Okay, but wait, I'll call Ruka.

_Hotaru called Ruka, and told him what happened. After that, they brought Natsume to the hospital..._

Doctor: This is an emergency, so we can't let you in.

Mikan: Okay. _Kami-sama(God), please help him! Even if it costs my life, I don't care, just please let him live. I can't live without him. _

Hotaru: He... He's gonna be fine...

Mikan: Yup.

_After an hour._

Ruka: Is he alright!? Sorry I can't make it on time.

Mikan: We don't know...

Hotaru: The doctor hasn't come out yet.

Ruka: I see... It must be that critical.

Mikan: Let's just wait.

Hotaru: Let's be patient.

Ruka: Okay.

_After 2 hours, the doctor came out with a quite sad look._

Mikan: Is he alright?

Ruka: How is he!?

Hotaru: Will he be like that forever!?

Doctor: We can't fully say that he's quite fine because it may change quickly.

Mikan: But how is he?

Doctor: He... He is supposed to die, but he is trying to breath, trying to remember, TRYING TO LIVE.

Mikan: He is alright, right?

Doctor: I... I think 2 weeks is the maximum of him being alive, but if he is able to be alive in 3-4 weeks it's a miracle, and much more of a miracle is that if he lives.

Hotaru: You mean he's in a really critical condition?

Doctor: Yes...

Mikan: You...You must be kidding right? ISN'T THERE ANYWAY TO CURE HIM!?

Doctor: There is.

Mikan: What!?

Doctor: Let the succubus who did that to him stop it, but--.

Mikan: The succubus will die, and Natsume will live, or Natsume will die, and she will live.

Doctor: Right, and also the succubus who did that left awhile ago.

Mikan: C-can I visit him?

Doctor: Yeah, you can.

_Mikan went to Natsume's room._

Mikan: Natsume... Are you okay?

Natsume: ...

Mikan: Natsume!?

Natsume: Mi...kan...

Mikan: What is it Natsume?

Natsume: Sing a song for me, your childhood friend.

Mikan: O-okay...

Natsume: Thanks...

Mikan:

_Wind of beginning, deliver this message  
Because I will always believe in you_

Though I am now standing in the world that I once saw in a dream  
As I look out at the scenery my legs tremble slightly  
But I won't look back, because I decided to keep moving forward  
The seven colored rainbow I see in the sky, I wonder if you can see it too

Wind of beginning, deliver this message  
Because I'll be watching your back as you run after your dream  
Wandering wind, carry these feelings  
Because I will always believe in you  
For all of the future

If someone is thinking about the person they hold dear  
No matter who they are they will have a kind look on their face  
The path through time is endless, keeping going without giving up

Wind of beginning, deliver this message  
I'll be waiting for you at the end of your long journey  
Wandering wind surpass your destiny  
Because I believe that my feelings will get through to you  
Someday, when we meet again, show me your smile

Wind of beginning, deliver this message  
I'll be waiting for you at the end of your long journey  
Wandering wind surpass your destiny  
Because I believe that my feelings will get through to you  
There is nothing to fear, because you exist

Natsume: That was a beautiful song, Mikan.

Mikan: Thanks...

Natsume: Please stay with me for the rest of the night...

Mikan: Even if you don't say it, I will really stay...

Natsume: Thanks.

_Mikan stayed with Natsume for the rest of the night._

* * *

Mari-chan: Hehe... I'll make the next episode really interesting for it is the last...

Mikan: Will Natsume die!?

Mari-chan: I don't know... Maybe?

Hotaru: Geez... You could tell it.

Mari-chan: I don't know.

Ruka: The last chapter's title is "To Live or To Die"

Hotaru: Please vote for the next story, and tell Mari-chan if you can't see the poll, because she doesn't know how to operate it yet.

Mari-chan: Well this is eventually my first story after all.

Natsume: Geez... Am I gonna die in that story?

Mari-chan: Who knows?

Mikan: I'm really excited for the last chapter... Do your best Mari-chan!!

Mari-chan: Sure.


	7. To Live or To Die

Mari-chan: -sob- This is my last!!

Natsume: It's your fault anyway.

Hotaru: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice, she just wants to right stories about them.

Mikan: But she owns Kitsune and Kentaro, right?

Ruka: Thanks for the review dominiqueanne, 090mikanXnatsume090, and Irumi Kanzaki.

You-chan: -raises a board that says "Please R&R"

Hotaru: OOCs can be seen.

* * *

_The next morning Mikan woke up._

Mikan: Natsume...

_Natsume suddenly moved._

Mikan: Natsume...

_Natsume hugged her arm._

Mikan: Eh? _Why is Natsume hugging me? Did he regain his memories? Does it mean he's alright?_

Natsume: Mi...kan. (unconciously)

Mikan: Na-na-natsume!

_Natsume woke up._

Natsume: Ohayo Mikan.

Mikan: Natsume, Merry Christmas!!

Natsume: Merry Christmas.

_Knock knock._

Mikan: Coming! Wait for awhile Natsume.

Natsume: Okay.

_Mikan opened the door, surprisingly to see it was You-chan, Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, and Luna._

You-chan/Ruka/Hotaru/Sumire/Luna: Merry Christmas!

Mikan: Merry Christmas! Come in.

You-chan: Is Natsume-nii-chan alright?

Mikan: For now, yes.

Luna: I...I have a succubus too...

Hotaru: What is it?

Luna: Succubus of control.

Hotaru: Can you stop the spell?

Luna: I... I can stop the pain for awhile, but I need to kiss someone after that because I'll be using my power I will lose life force.

Mikan: But why didn't Natsume faint or become tired when you kissed him the first day we came?

Luna: Well... I didn't gain life force too, and I can control my powers from using it to gaining myself a life force. Promise me you won't tell anyone what I said.

Mikan: Promise.

Sumire: Natsume! Merry Christmas! Are you feeling okay?

Natsume: Who are you?

Sumire: Shoda Sumire...

Natsume: Ouch... My brain... Is hurting... I'm trying to remember something...

Sumire: Don't push yourself!!

Natsume: N-no... I want to remember every single detail...

Luna: This has got to stop! Natsume sleep for a while.

_Natsume fell asleep._

Ruka: What did you do to him!?

Luna: I used a little of my life force, and made him sleep because if he remembers anything he might lose a day of living.

Mikan: But he remembered me... As a childhood friend.

_Hotaru was searching for things at her laptop._

Hotaru: Here is another way of saving him!!

Mikan: What is it?

Hotaru: We should find another succubus that did that to him, and tell her to stop it. But it's still the same...

Mikan: The succubus will die, and Natsume will live or vice versa.

Luna: For now, Kitsune is the only one who has succubus of charm.

Sumire: Then how can we cure Natsume!?

_Mikan went out without saying anything to them, and went to Anna and Nonoko's lab._(_Let's say they have a lab)_

Mikan: Anna! Nonoko! Please create me something that'll make Natsume gain life force even if some of his memories are lost.

Nonoko: We can make it... But we're not sure if it would succeed.

Anna: Yeah.

Mikan: I don't care at least we tried.

Anna: Here goes nothing.

Nonoko: Mix this, and that, and those.

Anna: And a potion is here!

Mikan: Are you sure it isn't poisonous?

Nonoko: Yup, we're very sure!

Mikan: Thanks!

_Mikan ran back to Natsume's room._

Mikan: Where is Luna?

Ruka: She fainted.

Mikan: Then how will we make Natsume wake up!?

Natsume: I'm awake.

Mikan: Natsume, drink this.

Natsume: What's that?

Mikan: Just drink it!

_Natsume drank it, but it didn't have any effects._

Mikan: So how are you?

Natsume: Just the same.

Hotaru: Mikan, why don't we take him out?

Mikan: Okay...

_Sumire went to Luna's room, and You-chan went back to his room, and Ruka, Hotaru, and Mikan changed, and took Natsume to Central Town. Mikan wore a grey long-sleeve hoodie, and black short skirt, she wore socks that were knee length, and her hair was wavy and near the end were complete curls, her shoes were black sandals. Hotaru wore a long grey t-shirt that has a ribbon at the lower left side, and black pants, she wore grey sandals which were 2-inch high, and some part of her hair was tied up. Ruka wore white long-sleeve, and has a black jacket, and wore black pants, and he wore black leather shoes. Natsume wore white long-sleeve, and has a grey jacket, and wore grey pants, and he wore grey leather shoes._

Mikan: Let's go!

Hotaru: Let's go to Technology Shop first.

Ruka: Okay.

Natsume: Fine with me.

_They went to the Technology Shop, and Hotaru brought a laptop charger._

Hotaru: Let's go.

Mikan: Let's go to the Karaoke!

Natsume: 1 song for each will be fine, but I'm out.

Ruka: I don't think it's a good idea Mikan.

Hotaru: I don't like singing like you do.

Mikan: Sorry...

Ruka: Let's go to a coffee shop let's drink coffee or tea.

Mikan: Agreed.

Hotaru: Okay.

Natsume: Sure.

_They went to Mugs of Drinks_.

Waiter: Welcome to Mugs of Drinks, how many people will drink coffee or something here?

Mikan: 4.

Waiter: Follow me.

_They sat down, and looked at the menu._

Mikan: Mine will be green tea with honey.

Hotaru: Mine is darjeeling tea.

Ruka: Mine is orange juice.

Natsume: Mine is black coffee.

Waiter: Anything else?

Mikan: Oh wait, I like this, a slice of strawberry shortcake, please.

Natsume: A slice of Christmas cake for me.

Ruka: A slice of apple cake.

Hotaru: Mine is a slice of garash cake.

Waiter: Okay.

_The waiter left._

Mikan: Hotaru, your cake is quite rare... Are you sure they have it in this place?

Hotaru: Don't you know that this restaurant is international?

Mikan: I see...

Waiter: Darjeeling tea, and garash cake.

Hotaru: Mine.

Waiter: Green tea with honey, and strawberry shortcake.

Mikan: M-mine.

Waiter: Black coffee, and Christmas cake.

Natsume: Here.

Waiter: Orange juice, and apple cake.

Ruka: Mine.

_They ate their cakes, they drank their drinks, they talked to each other, and they went back home._

Mikan: Natsume, meet me at the sakura tree later 8 p.m.

Natsume: Okay.

_And they, parted..._

Mikan: _What'll I do? I asked him to meet me at the sakura tree, but I don't know what I'll say... Should I confess to him again? Should I let him go? Should I just not come? Should I just search for things to cure him? But wait, it's not right to not come... Because I was the one who invited him... He might get angry... Oh well I'll just go there._

**_8 p.m at the Sakura tree..._**

Mikan: Natsume! You came...

Natsume: Of course you told me to.

Mikan: Natsume... I... I can't stop saying this over and over again...

Natsume: Mikan, please, don't hurt yourself even more...

Mikan: But I...

_Suddenly Natsume fainted, and his cheeks were red. _

Mikan: Natsume! Natsume!

_Mikan touched his forehead._

Mikan: It's hot... Natsume!! You were sick... But you didn't tell me...

_Mikan ran as fast as she can to the hospital._

Mikan: Doctor, he is...

Doctor: Emergency!! You there, you cannot go in.

Mikan: O-okay...

Doctor: I'll just tell you when you can come in.

Mikan: Okay.

_The doctor brought Natsume to the emergency room, and Mikan called Hotaru and Ruka._

Mikan: _Please be alright, Natsume..._

Hotaru: Mikan!

Ruka: What happened?

Mikan: He... he fainted, and when I touched his forehead, he was like 40 degrees!

_After 2 hours of waiting the doctor came out._

Mikan: How is he?

Doctor: I'm afraid he only has 6 more days to live...

Mikan: But I thought that it was 2 more weeks?!

Doctor: He is sick, and he may die today, but the maximum is now 6 days.

Mikan: That can't be!! -cries-

Hotaru: Mikan...

Ruka: Docor, can we see him now?

Doctor: You may.

_They went in Natsume's room._

Mikan: It's all my fault... -cries louder-

Hotaru: Sh... It's not anyones fault.

Mikan: No! It's my fault. -cries-

Hotaru: IT IS NOT!

Mikan: I SAID IT IS!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!?

_"Slap!" Hotaru slapped Mikan._

Hotaru: I won't listen to you because I know you didn't do anything, and if you did have a fault, Natsume also has his faults.

Mikan: Why would Natsume have a fault here!?

Hotaru: Because he didn't said anything to you! He didn't say he was sick!

Mikan: I...I...

Hotaru: Sorry for slapping you, but you need to not blame yourself because it'll triple my problems. Bye.

Ruka: Hotaru, wait.

Hotaru: Stay here.

Ruka: Okay...

Mikan: Natsume...

_Hotaru left, and went to her lab to search for more things._

Ruka: Mikan... Are you alright?

Mikan: How can i be!? If Natsume is like this I won't be alright!

Ruka: Mikan, you better stop shouting or you might--.

Mikan: WHAT DO YOU CARE!?

Ruka: I'M JUST SAYING THAT NATSUME MIGHT WAKE UP! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! SHOUTING AT SOMEONE WHO CARES FOR YOU!(Wow! Ruka is now losing his cool)

Mikan: I...I'm sorry...

Ruka: Bye.

_Ruka left a shocked Mikan._

Mikan: _I can't believe Ruka will lose his cool... I can't believe I shouted at a worried Hotaru... And what I am truly shocked is that Hotaru slapped me... I-Is this even me? Why am I like this... My two most valuable friends I've shouted... What will I...do...? _

_Mikan slept holding Natsume's hand._

**_Mikan's Dream:_**

_"Natsume! Natsume! Where are you going?" said Mikan worriedly. She saw Hotaru and Ruka leaving too. "Hotaru? Ruka? Are you leaving me?" cried Mikan._ _"Mikan, I dont have the right to say this, but ever since you shouted at me and I slapped you, I suddenly want to know, who would you choose... Me, your sister and bestfriend who was always by your side or Natsume, the one who made you cry the most_. _Hotaru asked. "I-I choose Natsume!" Mikan said confidently, but quite hesitating._ _"Mikan, I'm leaving you now behind it's already over, my life..." Natsume said. "Sorry Mikan, you made the wrong choice." Hotaru said, while she was disappearing. "Hotaru! Hotaru! Don't go." Mikan shouted. "Bye now Mikan." Ruka said. "Don't go Ruka-pyon!" pleaded Mikan. Ruka disappeared in thin air. "Bye Mikan, I'm about to die..." Natsume said. And he disappeared._

**_End of Mikan's Dream_**

_Mikan woke up._

Mikan: Natsume. -whew- I thought it was true... But it seemed so real.

_Natsume woke up._

Mikan: Natsume! You're awake...

Natsume: It's so hot in here!

Mikan: What? But it's very cold... _Oh no... His temperature must've increased. _Wait, I'll just call the doctor.

_Mikan went out, and got the doctor._

Doctor: Mikan, you know well that he can only live 5 days right?

Mikan: Yes...

Doctor: He still needs to stay here for four days you better just go home.

Mikan: No, I'll be staying here.

Doctor: I see. I'll be leaving now, there are lots of patients, and one more thing Natsume is 45 degrees.

Mikan: I... See...

_The doctor left, and Hotaru and Ruka went in._

Mikan: Hotaru...

Hotaru: ...

Mikan: Hotaru what are your problems Hotaru.

Hotaru: Robot. Tell it to her.

Mikan: No! I want you to tell me.

Robot: Hotaru's problems are...

Mikan: I want Hoaru to say it.

Hotaru: I'm the Ice Queen, so I'm not going to be emotional.

Mikan: Oh I see... I thought you were still angry with me.

Hotaru: I'm not.

Robot: So here are Hotaru-sama's problems. 1. Worrying about you. 2. Searching for a way to cure Hyuuga-sama, so that Mikan-sama will be happy. 3. For not sleeping because of 1 and 2. 4. Cannot do the things she likes because of 1, 2, and 3.

Mikan: You mean I'm all her problem?

Hotaru: At least you got it once... I'm worried about you...

Mikan: Hotaru!!

_Mikan hugged Hotaru, so she got hit by the baka gun._

Mikan: Itai! (Ouch!) Why did you do that for?

Hotaru: For not eating lunch. Now I'll be staying here with you.

Ruka: Here's you prepared lunch by Hotaru.

Mikan: Hotaru!! Thank you!

_They stayed there until the 4th day. _

Doctor: He hasn't become well... So sorry.

Mikan: But that can't be!

Doctor: That is what happened, what can we do?

Mikan: No way!

_Mikan ran to Natsume's room._

Mikan: Natsume! Please wake up! Please... I'm begging you... -cries-

Natsume: _What's this... Mikan my childhood friend wants me to wake up... But I'm dying... I shouldn't be here yet... It's all false... Wait... She isn't just my childhood friend... I should remember... But wait, I'm in critical condition... If I try to remember something my remaining life force will be gone... And I'll die. What should I do?_

Inner voice: You should continue to live. You didn't do anything wrong to deserve it. Once you open your eyes you'll remember everything, and you'll be in complete energy.

Natsume: _I see... But when can I open my eyes?_

Mikan: Natsume! Natsume! Wake up please!

Hotaru: It's not yet your death date Natsume.

Ruka: Open you eyes Natsume!

Hotaru: If you don't wake up I'll have to use my Sleeping Beauty Cannon which was really specialized for Mikan.

Mikan: Don't Hotaru... That'll hurt him.

Hotaru: Fine.

Mikan: Natsume, please survive...

_The line has gone to straight, he's out of breath._

Mikan: Natsume!! _Please sing a song for me... That was what Natsume said... I'll try..._

_ Tell me babe, how many times do I shed my tears?  
EVERY HEART, every heart is not a gentle yet  
Shall I do, I can never say my loneliness  
EVERY HEART, doesn't know so what to say or what to do_

_Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to distant million stars_

_Round and round the planets revolve around the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace, forever more  
Growing, growing, woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky, every heart is shining on today_

_Show me now, what kind of smile do I come across  
EVERY HEART, every heart can take a step towards the dreams  
All of us, what to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you and give you a sound sleep_

_Someday every heart's gonna be free and easy  
We have peace of mind  
Someday all the people find the way to love_

_Goes and goes, the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself, tomorrow's never die_

_There are the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earlist day's there and it's SO SWEET,  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
They say yes always time's a friend of mine, so shine_

_Round and round, the planets revolve around the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
Growing, growing, woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today_

_Goes and goes, the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometimes we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believe in yourself, tomorrow's never die_

Natsume: _Mikan..._

Inner Voice: Natsume it's about time you wake up.

_Natsume woke up, and they were all happy._

Mikan: Natsume!! You're alive.

Hotaru: Good for you, you still survived, because if you didn't you will get hit by my Sleeping Beast Cannon upgrade of Sleeping Beauty Cannon which was for Mikan, but the Sleeping Beast Cannon is for you.

Ruka: I almost want to kiss you because a fairy tales they have to kiss that person to live right?

Natsume: So Mikan, want to go to a date?

Mikan: Natsume... You remembered already!?

Natsume: Yup.

Hotaru: -whew-

Natsume: By the way Ruka, want to kiss me now?

Ruka: No way! Mikan will kill me!

Mikan: And Hotaru will kill me too.

_They all laughed, and they went to a double date. After that date, they went back home._

Mikan: Natsume, I was really happy that you remembered...

Natsume: I was happy that I survived.

_Suddenly there was a falling star, and they made their wish._

Mikan: What did you wish for Natsume?

Natsume: I wished that no one will ever interfere with us again.

Mikan: Me too.

_Hotaru and Ruka were hiding at the bushes._

Hotaru: Look at those two, they look like...

Ruka: Like lovebirds who can't and won't separate.

Hotaru: Who said you could cut my sentence?

Ruka: No one...

Hotaru: I remembered this event when we were young.

Ruka: So what did you wish for?

Hotaru: I wished that the 4 of us will remain happy forever.

Ruka: I wished that the four of us won't break our friendship.

Hotaru: Oh well let's leave them for now.

Ruka: Yup. Good night Hotaru.

Hotaru: Good night Ruka.

* * *

Mari-chan: I-I finished it!!Successfully!

Hotaru: You will still have your next chapter.

Mari-chan: What is?

Ruka: The title will be what will be my next story?

Mikan: Please read the next chapter, so we could make it ASAP.

Natsume: Thanks for your support!

You-chan: Especially those who reviewed!

Whole cast: Thank you for reading, hope you will vote for the next story, and support it too!


	8. Next Story

1 Different Worlds- Mikan Sakura is the representative of Japan at a skating contest, while Hyuuga Natsume is in the soccer team which is also the representative of Japan. How will they meet? Is it fate?

2 Complete Opposite- When Natsume went to school this morning, he bumped at Mikan, and he said "Good Morning." What!? The infamous Natsume Hyuuga says GOOD MORNING to Mikan Sakura!? Will the people like it? Or hate it?

3 Truth AND Dare- The gang went to Natsume's room for a game called TRUTH AND DARE. Hotaru brought her weird-looking machine that gives the questions and verifies if the person is lying.

4 Future Happenings- Mikan and Natsume went to the future by accidentally eating one of Anna and Nonoko's food. What will they see? Will it shock them? one-shot

5 Mikan is a world known pianist, and Natsume is a well-known rock star they were both hired to be the cast at a show, and they are both the main characters, but they hate each other. And worst, it's a love story. What will happen?


End file.
